Too Long
by mh10anthony
Summary: I stared at him, close to tears. He was the cause of all my pain. The reason I had so many puffy eyes, so many pains and so many hopeless wishes. I love him, and forever will. But it was too much; no more, I have suffered beyond death. It was too much. He waited too long…. Though I may always love him, I will never have the courage to be with him. It was just, too long...


**Be warned these characters are a little ooc because I couldn't write this story if they were their same old self. Btw exams are now over and I will be writing frequently during the holidays. Oh and I need you guys to tell me something. Is my grammar and vocabulary off because Ummm u see, I failed….. Um English A in my umm…. School….. **

**Actually my whole class did. Haha just great…. Damn it my parents are not gonna be happy… and no holiday for me…. Just great….**

* * *

I stared at his retreating back, lean from the years of training, tears forming in my eyes. How could he? How could he? I've spent every day, every minute of every second, trying to gain his attention. Is he so blind? Can't he see that I love I love him and need him? I have tried uncountable days to show just how much I care for him. But he never noticed any. Doesn't he love me? I hung my head low, too stubborn to let the tears spill.

He is the only guy, the only person on this island that can make me feel loved. He makes me so vulnerable, so soft and girly on the inside. Although I try to hide it, it's hopeless when I'm with him. He brings out all of my emotions that no one else does. I used to wonder if that was love. Love…. Such an emotional word that brings a plague of hurt and sorrow. I was fearful of the word love. When I first discovered it I stayed at least five feet away from him. I was scared; scared it would make me feel soft and girly and unvikinglike. But then one day; it was the best day of my life I finally asked my mother what really this was. What I got as an answer completely shook me. After then I have tried many day to get his love back. I know he loved me but the guy was so naïve. Many times I tried to take matters into my own hands and make the first move. But I didn't want to feel bad about myself. A guy makes the first move, not the girl.

I sobbed a little, and then quickly glanced around to see if anybody heard that. No one did, thanks god no one did. I lifted a shaky hand to wipe away a stray tear which fought out of my eyes. I smiled a little. So this is what love is; pain, sorrow and disappointment. I fell to my knees, the pain too much. The tears spilled, like a well of salty water. I didn't care who saw. It was just too much. I had to release my emotions. I thought about walking back to my house, but that would me too much a risk. Some of my fellow villagers would probably see my red puffed eyes and my reputation would considerably drop.

I curled myself into a ball, hugging my knees as I watched the sunset. The sun slowly sunk into the horizon, creating a halo of yellow and red beams that spread like a new born dragon extending its wings. The wind carelessly whipped my long blond hair, forming goose bumps on my skin. The faint smell of home bread entered my nose. It was then that I found out just how hungry I was. But I ignored it; I was too stubborn to feed my empty stomach. I also didn't felt like eating either. My fingers slowly began twirling a grass. Dirt hugged my hand as I continued the action. I sighed, trying to restrain myself.

It was too long. I waited too long for him to make a move. He never did. I made my way to the village, head hung. My destination was a house, neither mine, nor his….

* * *

"Oh, Astrid?" blurted Snotlout. Not once have he thought he would see the blond standing on his porch. She looked so broken, so hurt and so lonely. His mouth opened, to release a flirty comment. But he studied her emotions and decided not to. Instead, he swallowed his pride and for once let his sensitive side, a side that he didn't knew he had, took over. "Are you okay, Astrid?"

Astrid was a little taken back at the sudden concernment of Snotlout.

"Yes…."

"No Astrid you're not. I know you. It's the ball isn't it? He didn't ask you, did he?"

Astrid stared at him, the obnoxious boy who for once, showed his sensitive side. This wasn't a good day for Astrid, she hated it but she also didn't care. She launched herself at Snotlout and did something which she thought she'll never do. She slung her hands around his neck and buried her head in his neck. She needed comfort, she needed someone to console her and he was the only one here at the moment.

The boy was extremely surprised. What he once thought was a fierce dangerous girl was shedding tears on his neck. His hands were above his head and his mouth was agape. He soon recovered from his shock and his hand hovered inches from her back, hesitantly. She sighed in his neck and seeing it was his only change to have a shot at her, embraced her. It felt good, he felt good. He felt warm, tender and unvikinglike. And for once, after hearing the adults talking about love so much, he finally understood what it was, right there, at that same moment. He fell in love with the shield maiden, Astrid.

"I've waited so long Snotlout. I've given him so much time. But no more. He has caused me too much pain." Snotlout held on to her words. He, for once, choose his words cautiously because he knew if he blurted out he would possibly gain a kick in the groin.

"Mmm, I guess you didn't come all this way to cry on my shoulders did you?" Astrid tensed slightly and lifted a foot to knee him on his private part but dropped it with a sigh. She shook her head which was still nuzzled into his.

"Thought so." He whispered in her ears. He began stroking delicate fingers on her upper back, a little rough but comforting to the Viking girl. There was silence between the two. "You know my offer still stands." Astrid lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done to Snotlout?" she asked, emphasizing the last word.

Snotlout shrugged. "You just bring out something else in me." He said, grinning a little. Astrid smiled, the first smiled she had that day, and it was all because of him. Astrid retreated from him, standing at arm's length from him.

"Don't you dare be late!"

"Is that your way of saying yes?"

Astrid aimed a punched at his shoulder bone.

"Hey!"

"And don't you dare tell anyone about what just happened here! Because if you do," she said, her voice adapting a dangerous growl, she grabbed his collar and pulled him close to her face, "The last thing you'll ever see is my axe's blade thundering down on you like a rock from the sky." She smirked, the boy's eyes filled with terror. She chucked him backwards. Snotlout stumbled a little before regaining his footing.

Astrid snorted and then walked away, leaving behind her a terrified boy.

Snotlout grinned, seeing her retreating figure. Only when she was a safe distance away did he propelled his hands upwards, smiled to himself, and celebrated his victory in silent cheers.

I took a shaky breath and stared at the stranger in the mirror. No way could it be me in the mirror, I am ugly. Not pretty. So why was this amazing breathtaking creature staring back at me?

My mother had gone to extreme lengths to transform me into this after I told her I was going out with Snotlout. God the lady nearly rocketed out of the roof. After an hour of long lavender scented bath she had me my hair rolled in a cloth. I had to spend about another hour in that horrible thing. But just when I thought the torture was over she had stuffed in a pink dress. A dress, a dress out of all the wretched clothes she had to find me a dress. How unvikinglike can you get? And pink no less. Why couldn't it be red or blue?

Now here I am, staring at this remarkable transformation with mixed feeling. It was a long pink body fitting dress that hugged my waist and finished with a touch of light pink filling just below my ankles. I rubbed my shoulders, nervous about the exposed parts. It had two straps, which were all. Only two bloody straps. I felt so bare, so exposed, like one of those common prostitutes who will be found on the streets. My hair was tied in a thick bun, with strands of my blond hair curling downwards.

I wanted to look my best. Not to make an impression but to show the source of all my worries just what he had missed out. I could have been his, I could have been the happiest girl on this island, I could have melted in his hands when we were dancing and unknowingly kiss him in front of the entire village. But no, he had to be the shy scared boy and decided not to ask me out. I wondered if he even had a date to the ball.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a rap at the door. I descended the stairs and opened the door reluctantly.

"Astrid you look beautiful." He smiled.

"Do you want me to cancel this?"

"No, no I won't comment about you anymore. Deal?"

"Deal." I said, grinning.

* * *

The Berk Dragon Training Academy was strange. The first thing I noticed was the slow rhythm of the harps and the stringed instruments. The walls were plastered with dragon designs, carved by expert hands. Above the nightly stared skies was a ball unlike any other. There, at the middle of the room, was a smooth round ball that looked like a glass enclosing a carved red monstrous nightmare that breathed fire out of its mouth. The light swept every corner, every dark place, lighting the surroundings in a dancing beam of red and orange. My footprints were drowned by the noise of the people, but it wasn't dim enough to hide the grin on Snotlout's face. I bit my gum as I felt glares aiming at me. I guess I didn't think about this before saying yes to Snotlout. By tomorrow the inhabitants of this island will be gossiping. And mostly the main topic on their mouths will be me and Snotlout. I suppressed fisting my hand and instead took deep breathes. I may have agreed to go with him to the ball, but that does not mean I will be his girlfriend. My heart has torn beyond repair, and no man will ever be able to fix it.

"What's wrong Astrid?"

My eyes turned to the boy. I furrowed my brow.

"I've just seen you quiet."

"It's nothing."

"It's him isn't it, Hiccup?" I opened my mouth to speak, but instead of words; a breath of wind came out. I shook my head. "Do you want some mead?" I nodded again. "I'll be right back."

I stared at his back, eyes amazed at the boy I thought I knew. How could he read me so easily? How could he be so caring? Thousands of questions sprouted in my head, all with blank answers. I made my way to a corner, watching the dancing Vikings. For once it was a civilized dance. Instead of the Vikings vulgar dance there was a slow waltz thought by a wandering trader taking place.

"With Snotlout huh?" said a deep, soft voice.

My head snapped backwards, suddenly releasing a gasp as I saw the face. Betrayal, hurt and sorrow coated his face. His eyes were glassy, tears slowly forming in his eyes. Why was he betrayed? He was the one who caused me pain so why was he showing me his hurt?

"Is anything wrong here?"

Both of the two abruptly dump teenagers gazed at him.

"No," Astrid said; her voice cold and low, "No, everything is fine."

"Here you go Astrid." Snotlout said, his gaze not parting Hiccup. Astrid took the cup and slammed it on the ground. "Hey-"

"Let's go dance instead Snotlout!" I said, more like an order than a suggestment. Snotlout excitedly threw his cup away and happily obliged. He grabbed my hand and half pulled half led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his hand around my waist as I did with his neck. I stood on my toes and rested my chin on his shoulder. The boy tightened his grip and sighed, adoring the closeness of their bodies. Other Vikings occasionally bumped into us, but I was oblivious to it. My eyes were staring at a certain skinny boy in the corner of the room.

His lips were parted, his eyes red from holding back tears and fist folded. There he was looking so depressed. But really, I wasn't the cause of it. He caused it on his own self. He was the caused for his own hurt and mine also. I was the one who cried every night to sleep, not him. I was the one who was heartbroken, not him. I was the one who wanted him to ask me to the ball not Snotlout. But he didn't. He had to be his own shy self and let the opportunity pass.

I stared at him, close to tears. He was the cause of all my pain. The reason I had so many red eyes. So many pains. I love him, and forever will. But no more, I have suffered beyond death. It is too much. He waited too long…. Though I may always love him, I will never be able to be with him.

I lifted my head to stare into Snotlout eyes. I may love Hiccup, but I will grow to like Snotlout, but if I can learn the other side of Snotlout, then maybe I can even learn to love him. I rested my head on his chest as we slowly twirled.

I closed my eyes as a stray tear found its way out, but before my eyes were fully closed, I could see a single tear on Hiccup's cheek….

* * *

**Duh duh duh and it's done. Hey everyone just a little idea that bumped into my head. **

**Anyways I hop u enjoy the fic and thanks in advance for all the review and favs.**


End file.
